


Ricochet

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Seventh Heaven [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Barry Whump, Bed Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Barry Allen, Captivity, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collar, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Control, Crying, Deal with a Devil, Dealfic, Drawn-Out Sex, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Eobard Being an Asshole, Eobard Goes All Out, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, Hate Sex, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Really Trying My Damnedest to Go to Hell, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexually Wrecked, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Strong Language, Thawne's Weird Encouragement, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Noncon with No Intention of Following Through, Top Eobard Thawne, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Warming Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: " 'This,' Eobard said, 'is a book, even though it doesn't really look like one. See, paper books don't exist in my time. Well, apart from old copies that survived to the twenty-second century. But because of that, I had to pull this up digitally and type it all. I wasn't going to give you any devices to read it on.'Barry perked up, hopeful. 'I can have it?''Eventually. Maybe in a few weeks,' Eobard replied, a smirk forming on his lips.'Unless...''Unless what?' Barry asked, though he had a pretty good guess.'Unless your offer of letting me fuck you however I want still stands,' the man confirmed. 'Then I'll let you have this as soon as we're through.' "*****************************************************************************In exchange for some vitamin D, Barry tries to bargain the only thing he can offer to Eobard - his body. His plan mostly backfires. But at least he gets a book out of the deal.





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... I don't know how it got so long. X,D Ah, god, this is such a filthy heap of excrement right here. Like, you could fill in the Grand Canyon with all this trash.  
>  **Fair Warning** \- I went all out. There is almost 6,000 words of trashy porn here. It's still dubcon. Anyway, you are likely going to go to hell with me if you read this fic, so if you don't want to do that, don't read! This is my joking way of saying please don't read if this sort of thing bothers you. Even though it's all technically consensual, there are toys, and very questionable things happen. Please read the tags to be sure this is something you will enjoy reading. :)
> 
> Shout out to Bisexuowl for more lovely garbage ideas, ~~some~~ all of which got incorporated into this fic.
> 
> Who knew a person (me) could do so much research for porn????

A couple of weeks had passed since Eobard fucked Barry. His captive’s mood had - to his surprise - stayed improved. Eobard had expected a decline, but the opposite was true. _Heh, Reversed._ It was more frustrating than amusing, though. He talked too much now, a small fact that often caused Eobard to vacate the room as quickly as he could without superspeed. He wasn't sure if Barry was trying to annoy him or not, but a part of him wanted to put duct tape over his prisoner's mouth.

He frowned at the paper under his hand on the desk, not really reading it.

Was it so bad that he just wanted to bend the Flash over and-

“Eobard Thawne.”

Rude! Someone was going to die-

Eobard dragged his eyes up with a dangerous slowness. He found himself staring at... “Malcolm Merlyn."

Of course. It looked like it would be one of _those_ days. He leaned back in his chair, wondering how much effort he should put into hiding his frown, if any at all.

“Enjoying your newfound power and freedom of life, I take it?” Malcolm asked, eyes shifting.

Malcolm talked a little fast, which was probably more annoying to someone who wasn't a speedster. Still, Eobard had never really gotten along with the man, but Merlyn's charm wasn’t in his personality. After all, his disposition was like that of a mouse’s, flighty but irritatingly, arrogantly clever with no actual intelligence where IQ was concerned. Oh no, the charm of Malcolm Merlyn was in the aesthetic. Malcolm was quite handsome.

“What do you want?” Eobard ground out, setting his pen down. For the umpteenth time, he regretted ever recruiting the former head of the League of Assassins. Sure, his help had been somewhat useful, but the stress he'd caused - was still causing - almost wasn't worth it. If Eobard hadn't been being chased around by that fucking Speed Force Zombie in the first place, he wouldn't have needed either Merlyn or Darhk.

Malcolm sniffed. “I’ve been exceedingly busy these last few months, but business called me to Central City. So, I thought I’d stop by. I heard the alarms went off here a few months ago, though it was written off as a glitch. Curious.”

Eobard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “A rabbit got trapped in a vent. It was dealt with.”

The former assassin's eyes narrowed. “A _rabbit_?”

“Where is this coming from?” Eobard asked, jaw clenching. “You’re always a tight-ass, but this...this is a whole new level of idiocy from you.”

Eyebrows raised. Malcolm's voice grew a tad passive-aggressive. “Oh. Well, if I recall right, _you're_ the one who has the Spear. I don’t think you can blame me for being cautious when something out of the ordinary happens. I highly doubt you wrote a rabbit getting trapped in a vent into this reality.”

“None of us wrote the menial details out.” Eobard gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples. “I’m not the only one who rewrote this reality, by the way. You can blame yourself and Darhk as well for any minor thing you perceive as a major problem. We agreed on what the reality would be, but that doesn't mean we saw it the exact same way.” Why was this idiot  _always_ so suspicious and moronic?

Malcolm frowned. “I see. If I were you, I’d remember that you should be careful if you’re playing with this reality. We worked hard. Neither I nor Damien will stand by and watch it fall apart should anything be off.” He turned on his heel and marched out.

Eobard seethed. As if that little, arrogant asshole had a right to come into his own labs and threaten _him_ , the _Reverse fucking Flash!_ He would put a vibrating hand right into that man’s heart if it weren’t a very counter-productive idea. That didn't mean he couldn't beat the living shit out of him, though. He shifted.

A call came through the phone at his desk.

“Yes,” Eobard hissed, freezing and swallowing his anger.

“Sir..." the voice was hesitant. Apparently Eobard's voice wasn't as pleasant as it should be. "The company representatives from Mercury Labs are refusing to speak with the board without your presence. We request you come to the meeting room.”

Eobard dropped the phone and stalked from the office, grinding his teeth. He’d find a way to make Malcolm pay.  _Later_.

It turned out even rewriting reality couldn’t get rid of awful days.

* * *

Barry felt well, all things considered. Sure, he was bored to death, but that was the worst of it. Ever since the...well - whatever, he’d just admit it -  _sex_ , he’d formed a small idea. The notion had made him hesitate at first, but really, it was too good to pass up. It was simple, and if it worked, he’d have a marked improvement to this new existence. If it didn't work... He wasn't quite sure what would happen, but it couldn't be any worse than what he'd already endured. What else could he do, anyway?

He rubbed his neck. For just a moment, he could feel Eobard's warm lips pressing there, the pinch of his teeth. His face heated up. The marks had faded, but the memory was clear enough.

He shrugged _that_ thought away.

He pulled strings out of the cot as he sat there, the day outside growing brighter and brighter. It was approaching the time Eobard made his usual appearance, so he thought, _why not today? Why not now? Tomorrow or the next day won't make it any better or easier..._ He was certain enough time had passed to give this a real chance of working, too.

Sucking a deep breath in, he undid the button on his jeans - one of the changes of clothing Thawne had let him have - and unzipped it part of the way down. He pushed it low along with his boxers, revealing the top portion of his hips as well as a bit of hair to leave little to the imagination. He chewed on his lip as he pulled his shirt off, ignoring the twisting in his gut the best he could. He told himself it was for a good cause. What else could he do? he asked himself again and again. He came up with nothing - _again_. This was literally the only bargaining chip he had left.

He leaned back on the cot, spreading his legs. He relaxed himself and let out a sigh. Now, he just had to wait. He tried not to feel cold without his shirt. Gooseflesh wasn’t exactly appealing, he assumed. Or maybe it was. Thawne was insane, after all. Maybe such a physical indication of discomfort would please him. Barry frowned and rubbed his wrists, thinking how the cloth of the tie had bit into them-

The door opened. Barry forgot everything in that moment but his plan. He was certain Eobard was early. The murderous speedster's face wasn’t exactly pleasant today. There was an irritated scowl planted there, and his stride was stiff with tension. It was unusual for him to be so obviously pissed about something. Barry prepared himself for what he was probably about to go through. Thawne would definitely be rough, but he could take it.

The violent speedster froze, glaring at him like he'd just littered on his lawn. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Hey, Thawne,” Barry said, stretching to flex his body. He wasn't as fit as he used to be, but some things couldn't be helped. “How are you?” He asked.

“Cut the pleasantries,” Eobard growled, fingers clenching the tray, “why are you _half-naked_?”

Barry hesitated, thinking of the best way to phrase it. “Because I know you want me.”

Eobard’s expression shifted. The faintest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. “Oh, so you want me to fuck you.” There was definitely a hopeful quality in his voice.

Barry was encouraged. “I’ll tell you what.” He shifted forward, watching Eobard’s expression grow confused. He stood, thrusting his hips out invitingly. He dropped his voice, trying to add an irresistible tone. “You let me go outside for awhile and get some fresh air, and I’ll let you have whatever part of me you want - my mouth, my ass, whatever you desire - and you can do whatever you want to me, have me anyway you want.” He put what he hoped was a seductive smile on his face. “I can’t escape after all, without my speed, I’m getting nothing but a little vitamin D from this.”

Eobard stared at him.

Barry cocked an eyebrow.

Eobard tilted his head just enough. His voice darkened as he whispered, “ _Et tu,_ Barry?”

“Wh-?”

Eobard’s fists clenched the tray, harder than before. It shattered, all of its contents falling, water sloshing out across the floor when the cup hit the ground. Barry felt some of it splash his bare feet. His eyes widened. Eobard's face soured, becoming terrifying. “It’s _cute._ It is really _cute_ \- you, trying to gain some measure of control. You really thought you could manipulate me on the sole assumption that my lust for you will outweigh my common sense? Or that my goodwill would outweigh my desires? That’s bold. I’m not a nice guy, Barry.” He took a step forward. “Or did you forget that?”

Dread grew in Barry’s stomach. He stepped back, the backs of his legs hitting the cot. He swallowed.

“Just because I prefer not to force you into sexual activity doesn’t mean I won’t,” Eobard growled. “You chose a horrible day to pull this shit.”

“It’s just a few minutes outside,” Barry insisted, “you know I can’t get away- I just thought-”

“No, Flash, you won’t manipulate me!” His enemy snarled. “I _should_ fuck you for daring to think you have any kind of control here!"

Would Eobard really-? He'd said he wouldn't, and he'd had so many opportunities where Barry wouldn't have been able to resist at all... But the vicious speedster was so _angry_ right now, and that might be enough-

Thawne spat, "what made you think I would give into that pathetic attempt at seduction anyway? I don’t rely on you, Barry Allen, not for sex, or for anything else. You rely on me for _everything_! If it weren't for me, you would die! The only reason you are alive to act like this - to be an ungrateful, spoiled, once-hero - is because I willed it. The _moment_ , the very _millisecond_ , you cease to amuse me, I will simply erase you with the Spear! Or, better yet, I could let you starve here all alone without another soul in the world while the screams of your loved ones begging for mercy as I rip the hearts from their chests fill your ears! Then I could use the Spear to bring you back, let you remember the last time, and do it all over again, and again, and again until you _beg_ me for a permanent death!”

Barry was paralyzed, heart pounding.

“I am the richest, smartest man in America,” Eobard growled, leaning forward. Red electricity sparked through his pupils. “I could fuck basically _anyone_ I want. It’s funny you thought you had anything to offer.” A grin formed on his face, a grin that reminded Barry that this was the man who’d once - no, _twice_ - killed his mother. “I’ll bet I could talk Malcolm into a good fuck. He’s pretty cute. Or even Damien, who is also exceptionally handsome.”

Barry’s stomach twisted with a strange sensation he chose to ignore. “I didn-”

“Don’t say a word,” his nemesis interrupted, “unless you really want me to do something you won't like. I’m going to leave now, while I still am willing to, and I’m not bringing you any food for awhile. It’s time you realized how dependent you really are.”

Barry kept his mouth glued shut.

Eobard turned and began walking away. “Oh,” he said, stopping before the door. “For the record, you are terrible at seduction.” He left the room.

Barry dropped to the cot, weak with major relief and some regret. Relief Thawne hadn’t done anything too vicious. Regret that his plan hadn’t worked and now his meal was gone. His stomach was already rumbling, as if it were more desperate now that the food it was supposed to receive was decorating the floor. He sighed, curling onto the cot. It was probably better this way, he thought. He really should stop letting Thawne fuck him.

* * *

Barry felt incredibly hungry and thirsty when he woke up the next morning. And sick. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up for more than a few moments at a time. He grew incredibly dizzy, stomach hurting, throat burning. He stayed on the cot for the most part, trying to console himself that Eobard would probably come back after the one skipped meal. He fell asleep again.

When he awoke, the light from the outside was beginning to fade, and it occurred to him that _Eobard wasn’t coming_ today.

_Is he really going to let me starve and dehydrate to death?_

He shook hard. He couldn't have pissed the man off to _that_ extent. Eobard hadn’t said anything about not coming back ever again.

He just kept praying to nothing and everything that the monitors wouldn’t beep on. He didn’t doubt that Eobard would kill all of his loved ones while he died a slow, miserable death here. He hated the incredible dryness of his mouth and throat. It felt like there were burs stuck in his skin, and the need to drink was consuming. The spilled food on the ground outside the cage wasn't helping matters, even though time had made it unappealing and all the water on the floor had evaporated.

The day after that, Barry couldn’t move. His tongue felt like sandpaper, and his throat was being scraped with an ice pick. His mouth was bone-dry, and the rest of him felt too weak to even move. His eyes flicked around the cage as his stomach tore itself up with hunger. Barry hated himself for it, but his eyes and thoughts landed on the toilet. He weighed the likelihood. The toilet was just like any other he’d seen, with fresh water filling it after flushing. It’d be fucking disgusting, but perhaps it’d keep him alive until Eobard decided to return.

He pushed the notion away.

If Eobard wanted him alive, he’d bring water.

If Eobard wanted him dead, then Barry may as well not drag it out more than necessary. Though he figured he wouldn't be able to resist when his thirst reached that point. He knew the body prioritized survival over comfort.

* * *

The door opened.

Barry looked up, his heart leaping with something like joy. He saw Eobard step into the room. He struggled into a sitting position upon seeing the fresh tray. He expected Thawne to be cruel, to tease him, but all the malignant speedster did was walk up and enter the cage. He sat the food before Barry.

Then, he offered the water bottle.

Barry snatched it and gulped and gulped. He choked, water spilling out of his mouth. He held the bottle out, doubling over and coughing.

“Easy there,” Eobard said, massaging and patting his shoulders. “Slower.”

Once Barry recovered enough, he resumed chugging, but with less zeal.

“Barry, I can’t let you go outside. If anyone in this world besides me sees you alive, you would be in incredible danger. Malcolm and Darhk have their spies everywhere. It was hard enough getting you here without them knowing.”

“Why didn’t you just lead with that?” Barry rasped, gasping for air now that he had chugged all the water. His voice was so pathetically weak and small, he thought.

Eobard frowned a little. “Because I’m _not_ a nice guy. And I was in a bad mood. Plus, I don’t appreciate the silly seduction-bribery shit, either.”

“Noted,” Barry returned.

Eobard didn't react to that. “Is there anything else you might want? Within reason, of course.”

Barry looked him in the eye for the first time. There were none of those dark looks like before. He was being reasonable, a little too much so. It was almost as if he wanted to, in some small, subconscious way, make up for what he'd done to him. It was...odd, to say the least. “What do you mean?” He asked, still cautious after Eobard's last outburst of anger.

“I want to do for you what you wouldn’t for me in Flashpoint - that is, treat you better. Your actions have made it difficult for me to do that. You have to be reminded of your place, after all. But ask for something else that is feasible, without trying to bribe or manipulate, and I’ll consider it.”

Barry took a bite from the tray, thinking hard. “How about...a book?” He finally asked. “I mean, I don’t think I can escape with a book." Barry hoped there was nothing wrong with asking for that much.

Eobard eyed him for a moment. Barry fidgeted. “I’ll consider it," the Reverse said before leaving Barry in the cage to his meal.

* * *

Barry lay on his cot, staring at the ceiling. From the lack of lighting outside, he could tell it was night, but the white lights of the room still kept the cell illuminated. It was one of the things he hated most about this place. He never got to sleep in the dark.

Eobard entered the room. He held a stack of papers in hand.

Barry leaned up, curious. His nemesis had already been by today, so this was _very_ unusual.

"This," Eobard said, "is a book, even though it doesn't really look like one. See, paper books don't exist in my time. Well, apart from old copies that survived to the twenty-second century. But because of that, I had to pull this up digitally and type it all. I wasn't going to give you any devices to read it on."

Barry perked up, hopeful. "I can have it?"

"Eventually. Maybe in a few weeks," Eobard replied, a smirk forming on his lips. " _Unless_..."

"Unless what?" Barry asked, though he had a pretty good guess.

"Unless your offer of letting me fuck you however I want still stands," the man confirmed. "Then I'll let you have this as soon as we're through."

Barry, still staring at his enemy, picked at a string on the cot. "Can I trust you to actually give it over afterward?"

"Yes. Though, whether you believe me or not, I suppose is up to you. I encourage you to remember- I haven't ever lied to you here, Barry."

Barry hesitated, like he always did. He would never just give his body over to the psychopath without thinking about it first, but...what did he have to lose, exactly? He'd done this so many times already, and he'd had surprisingly few regrets about the last time - probably because there was no one left in his life to answer to. And besides, he didn't think Eobard would go through the bother of typing the entire book up for him if he wasn't going to even let him have it. Worst case scenario, it'd be like he'd never asked for the book and had just agreed for an amazing climax and afterglow. "Yeah," he whispered, pulling on another thread in the bed, "it still stands."

Eobard grinned. "So. Do we have a deal, then, Barry Allen?"

"Deal."

Eobard sat the papers aside, put a weight on them, and zipped out of the room in red lightning. He returned, holding a duffle bag in one hand, and entered the cage. He deposited the bag on the other side of the cell, in the corner by the toilet.

“Ummmm, what’s...that for?” Barry asked, pointing.

“It’s to improve the experience,” Eobard answered without answering. He pulled what must have been a bottle of lube out. “But first, you said I’d get to do anything I want to you. So, I want to start this off with my dick in your mouth.”

Barry felt his face heat up.

“Embarrassed already?” Eobard asked. “Why? Because you actually are really looking forward to sucking my cock?”

"Shut the hell up. You know I'm not very good with blowjobs..." Barry pushed to his feet, forcing himself to meet his enemy's eyes.

"For a newb, you're pretty good. It's like you were made for it... Now take your clothes off and get on your knees."

Barry pulled off his shirt, then his pants. He stripped naked. He knelt in front of the psychopath.

Eobard pushed his own slacks and boxers down. To Barry's surprise, he spread lube across his cock. “Get me off,” he ordered.

"But you just-" Barry started.

"Just do it."

Barry forced away his misgivings and pressed his face forward, letting his lips brush along the softness of Eobard's limp, slick length. Eobard gave no noticeable reaction. He was pretty good at self-control. Barry trailed to the tip and parted his lips. Unexpected sweetness hit his tongue. He gave a surprised noise and looked up at the other man, blinking. "Is this lube...edible?" He asked.

"Of course it is," Eobard said like he was an idiot. "Now hurry up."

He took Eobard into him, pushing down the Reverse’s length, stretching his jaw. _He's so large._ The sweetness made his mouth water. It was good, warm. Wait. Warm? Yes. Warmer than normal. _Warming lube._ Just what the hell else did Thawne have planned?

“The book I brought you...I think you'll like it…” Eobard said, watching Barry closely. “Future...sciences you aren't aware of yet..."

Barry looked up at him, surprised.

Eobard grunted. “It might confuse you a little, but I think...you’ll be fine…” He smiled. “You look very good like this,” he murmured. "If only you could see yourself through my eyes."

Eobard leaned forward. Barry opened wider, jaw aching, fighting the urge to choke as Eobard sank further down. He could taste more of the lube, could feel the man hardening against his tongue and lips. He experienced the urge to swallow as saliva pooled in his mouth. The Reverse's fingers wound into his hair, gripping him still. Barry didn’t move an inch. Eobard rocked his hips, pumping along his tongue. His breathing grew irregular. He picked up speed, working in and out of Barry’s mouth. Barry focused on holding still and keeping his mouth as wide open as he could manage. Drool spilled out of the corner of his mouth. His nemesis gave a soft moan, slowing down. Barry felt warm fluid drip onto his tongue, bitter and depraved, mixing with the sweetness. He felt his own voice resonate through his throat; he heard the sound that shouldn't be his in his ears.

“You ready to take me deeper, Flash?” Eobard whispered, inching forward. Barry tried to relax his facial and neck muscles as much as he could. Eobard pushed and pushed all the way in. Barry didn’t gag. He was actually quite proud of himself for that. His nose pressed against the skin of the man's groin. The scent of cologne hung in flooded his nostrils. He shuddered at this intimacy that shouldn't happen like this, but it was the kind he wanted for reasons he would never understand. He slid his tongue on the length, reigniting the flavor's strength in his taste buds. Eobard’s grip tightened as he ground into his gullet.

Eobard pulled back and threw his hips forward, driving harder into Barry’s throat. Barry choked, wincing, more saliva dripping down his chin. Eobard moaned, sounding so pleased when he murmured, “ _wonderful_.” He began to drive harder and harder. Barry knelt there, taking it.

Tears spilled out of his eyelids.

“Those won’t be the last tears I get from you tonight, Flash, I promise you that.”

Barry couldn't resist any more. He swallowed.

Eobard shuddered. “Again.”

Barry repeated the action.

“Ooooooh, _again_ , Mr. Allen.”’

Eobard moaned and picked up speed, pulsing in Barry’s mouth. Barry gripped Eobard's muscular legs with a tight hold, trying to steady himself.

Eobard's cock contracted. The speedster arched his back, driving further in. Barry's eyes let out another wave of tears as his nose was once again buried in soft skin. He couldn't breathe at all. He felt the uncomfortable sensation of warm fluid seeping down his gullet. He closed his eyes, the entirety that was Eobard against his face and in his mouth and throat, bitter and sweet, the strong hand clutching his scalp.

"Swallow," Eobard said.

Barry did.

Eobard released his hold and pulled from his mouth. He breathed heavily for a moment. Barry also gasped in much-needed air while Eobard said, "Oh, that was good. You aren't so bad at it, you know."

Barry knew he hadn't done much of the work, but he didn't waste energy or time pointing that out. He wiped saliva off his lips and chin. Eobard returned to his duffle bag. “On the cot,” he commanded.

Barry stood, wincing as an ache in his knees was realized. He climbed onto the bed, sitting there, expecting that he would be fucked until he came and then it would be done.

Eobard pull out what looked like a plastic band from the bag. The man flexed it. It stretched out, snapping back into shape when his fingers relaxed. Barry frowned "W-What is that?" He asked, uncertain.

“It’s your size,” Eobard said, “I know your measurements by heart, _Flash_.”

"Toys? _Seriously_?"

Eobard said nothing and walked over to Barry.

“What does it do?” Barry asked, trying not to give in to the urge to back away. He didn't trust what this thing might be.

Eobard stopped, looking at him as if he'd just claimed his skin was green. “You don’t know what this is? Are you _serious_?”

Barry shook his head.

Eobard chuckled. “That's sweet. Well, you’re about to find out." He reached for Barry’s dick. Barry didn't stop him, but he bit his lip as the fingertips brushed his soft skin. His enemy took his half-hard form in hand, and Barry watched as he slid the ring over his cock head, down the shaft, straight to the base. The movement gave him brief pleasure, but he realized now what was happening.

He clenched his jaw. "Is this actually necessary?" He demanded.

“No, but it’ll give you a more intense orgasm,” Eobard said.  "And it'll help me control it. It's to make it more... _fun_   - for us both."

Barry frowned. "More like for _you_..."

"Stop complaining. You agreed to this." Eobard grabbed another device. It was a round, thick, metallic band, wider than the first one. Where was that going to go-?

Eobard slid it over his balls. It was freaking  _cold!_

His nemesis twisted the edge of it, and it clamped down on him.

Barry gasped, wincing with pain. “Shit! What the actual hell!” He snapped, not sure he appreciated the squeezing sensation he felt. There was pain from it, true, and yet...there was something erotic about the feeling. He closed his eyes, panting. He was hardening further between his legs, and he could feel the pressure of the ring on his base. He gritted his teeth, for some reason not quite sure if he liked or hated it or both.

Eobard's voice was amused. "You’ll like this, Barry.”

Barry wasn’t convinced. He had never had toys before now. He wasn't used to this, and all he could think about was the uncomfortable pressure down below. He reached forward, feeling the bands on his genitals, considering pulling them off before he became too hard. He didn't think Eobard would let him have the book if he did that, though. Besides, as irritating and uncomfortable as it was now, it would surely intensify things, as Eobard had said. Otherwise, what was the point?

"Oh, and if-" Eobard spoke while digging in the bag again, "-on the off chance, the measurements are wrong and it's too tight...well, just tell me if you feel any numbness or the like down there." He withdrew a long, yellow device and turned back to his captive. He grabbed the bottle of lube again. He flicked a switch on the side of the toy. It began to vibrate viciously. He pushed the switch again, and it vibrated even more.

Oh. Even Barry knew what a vibrator was. "Um, what's the point of that if you can...y'know, _already_ vibrate?"

"Because I won't be using it."

"What."

Eobard turned the vibrator off and threw it at him. Barry barely caught it before the bottle of lube also landed in his lap, rolling towards the floor. He snagged it before it got away, nearly losing the toy as well. He fumbled until he had a hold of them.

He looked up, snorting in disbelief. "I-I don't under-"

"I want you to fuck yourself with the vibrator."

Barry felt his face heat up. "I d-don't think that's a g-g-"

"You said I could have you any way I wanted tonight. I want to watch you masturbate."

Barry's cheeks were in hell at the moment, if the amount of heat in them was any indicator. "I've-I've never m-masturbated with a-a vibrator b-before," he stammered, gripping the awkward objects tightly.

"It's quite simple, Barry. Lube it and your ass up, stick it in, and turn it on. I thought even you could figure that much out." He sighed. "If you don't do this, I'll consider your end of the deal unfulfilled and I'll take the book and your potential for a really nice climax away."

"N-no, I'll do it." Barry's eyes dropped to the items he held. He gave a weak laugh. "Of course it's y-yellow." He ran his thumb over the switch without turning it on.

"Wouldn't want you to forget who that toy belongs to," Eobard said with a sharp grin. "Now, I suggest getting on your stomach for this. Or kneeling."

Barry stared at the vibrator. He was actually going to do this. This was actually pretty fucked up. No surprise.

"Well?" Eobard broke into his thoughts impatiently. "Go on, then."

Taking his time, Barry moved to his knees on the cot. He brushed some of the lube on his fingertips, uncertain. The fire in his aching cheeks somehow grew stronger. He brought the lube back, feeling out his hole. He missed at first, accidently smearing lube just above it, but he managed to slide right to it without losing much. He stroked himself, staying outside. He liked it better when Eobard did it, when he didn't quite know what the man would do next. He started to press his finger in, the heat from the lube growing.

He remembered that Eobard was watching him.

He froze a little, attention fixing on the man. The smile was still there, but it'd grown considerably hungrier. Lightning flickered over Eobard's eyes. "Go on, Barry. I know you can do this."

Barry swallowed, feeling unbalanced by Thawne's weird encouragement, like the kind he'd used in Flashpoint. He pushed the lube into his hole, and sank a single finger in. He bit his lip, pulling his finger free to drip some more lube on it. He didn't miss the second time. He pushed it straight into his body, the slide smooth and easy. He sat there like that, trying to accommodate to the sensation of his finger. It was _hot_. No, he meant literally _hot_. He dropped the lube onto the bed.

"That's it, Barry," Eobard murmured, "but keep moving your finger. It helps to loosen. Try to relax yourself a little more, especially in your ass."

Barry gave a nervous bark of laughter. "T-this I-is-is so w-weir-"

"Finger yourself."

Clearing his throat and sniffling, Barry worked his finger back and forth, pushing at the rim. He couldn't reach far enough in with his finger to satisfy his desires, but-

Sudden pressure exerted itself on the base of his cock. "Oh fuck," he hissed. He'd fully erected into Eobard's ring, stretching it, pushing it into his sensitive, velvety skin. He panted at the feeling, knowing he would have a hell of a time coming like this. Eobard really did have control of his orgasm.

Barry added another finger, a groan exiting his mouth.

He worked himself some more, then finally, he added a third finger. It hurt, the stretch, especially since there was little pleasure to negate it. His other hand reached to his length, which he tugged on. He groaned as a million sensations shot up his body, not all of them pleasant. Barry picked up the pace at his entrance, wishing he had the ability to vibrate, still.

He opened his eyes, realizing they were shut, and they landed on the vibrator laying on the bed.

He pulled his fingers out of himself, hesitating. "I-I'm not going to look very good like this, I assure you," he insisted in Eobard's direction. "I don't know how to really do this. I can't imagine you're actually getting anything out of this, anyway." He chuckled, wanting Eobard to just agree and fuck him already, to stop this delaying.

"You look exquisite like this," Eobard said instead. "And I know for a fact there is nothing you can do to change that. So stop delaying and use the vibrator already."

Barry forced his arm forward and grabbed the toy. He took more lube and dabbed it along the sides and end of the vibrator. He smeared it around, coating the device. He leaned up, brought it around behind himself, and pushed it to his entrance.

"That's it, Barry," Eobard murmured.

Barry began to push it into himself, gasping. The stretch wasn't as much as when Eobard entered, but still, a stretch it was, and it  _burned_ his poorly-prepared entrance. He paused, panting. Eobard's voice reached his ears, encouraging. "Keep going, Barry." The promise of pleasure was at his fingterips. Eagerness surged through him. He sucked in a breath and forced the toy up to its base. He sucked in a sharp breath of air. His cock twitched in the ring, sending brief discomfort down his length.

Eobard grunted with appreciation. "Good, good."

Barry, still gasping, pushed the switch on the toy. It came to life, and he gave a small cry when the powerful vibrations flooded his prostate. He arched up, his cock pushing at the ring, his balls clamped harder in this position. He rocked back, forcing himself onto the vibrator once more, the powerful shocks running throughout his body. Forward, then backward, he thrusted the toy with his hand.

He stopped, panting, arm aching, head spinning at all the little sensations. He knew that his brain must be lit up like the Fourth of July at this point.

He glanced at Eobard, seeing that his reverse was hard again. No surprise really, but Barry wished he could understand why Eobard found him so attractive, even now, when he'd lost much of his previous form. Not that he thought himself ugly, but Eobard was unreasonably  _obsessed_. It was beyond physical, he supposed. Then again, this man was crazy, so could Barry ever _realistically_ understand him?

He pressed the vibrator to its highest setting, the pleasure shooting through him. He groaned. The orgasm built, but he could already tell his cock wasn't going to ejaculate. He rocked back hard on the vibrator. The orgasmic sensation grew, and his body wanted to burst. He kept going and going, feeling that peak growing closer, but it was never within reach. Sweat rolled down his shoulders and forehead and soaked along the front of his legs pressed into the cot. His muscles protested, but he didn't care. He just wanted to release.

"That's enough," Eobard said.

Barry gave a disappointed, frustrated groan and slid the toy out of himself. Muscles trembling and sore, he sank into a sitting position. Eobard took the vibrator, setting it by the duffle bag. The Reverse went through his bag, pulling out jet-black straps. "Get on your back."

Barry, even in his lust haze and discomfort, had enough sense to feel his eyes go wide. "Bondage?" He rasped. "There's already...so much..." he complained.

"Yes, and there'll be more." Eobard brought the straps over, bursting into superspeed. Barry almost didn't acknowledge it until it was over, but he quickly found his arms bound to the top of the bed, his legs to the bottom, spread wide apart. He felt exposed like this. He pulled at the restraints, testing their durability. He could barely move. Eobard watched for a moment, then took what looked like a small belt from his bag. He looped it around Barry's neck. With a jolt, Barry realized it was a collar. Eobard cinched it down so it was just on the side of uncomfortable. Barry swallowed, which caused discomfort in his Adam's apple.

He concentrated.

If he was entirely honest with himself, being constrained in Eobard's devices and ropes felt  _thrilling_.

"I considered gagging you, as well," the psychopath admitted. "But I just couldn't bring myself to muffle your delicious voice." He grabbed the lube, applying it across his own erection once more. He slathered more on Barry’s entrance.

He wiped his hands off on the cot then grabbed a piece of cloth. He tied it over Barry's eyes, blocking his sight. A blindfold. Damn, Eobard wasn't holding back.

Barry waited, trying not to think too hard in the darkness behind his eyelids. He felt hands grip his calves tightly. Air fanned across his groin, and warmth pressed along it. Bemusement flooded him. What was happening? There was movement. Smooth wetness slid down and shoved at his hole, pushing into him. It shifted in and out, staying shallow. He was even more confused. He'd never felt anything like this. He felt so slick. He shuddered in pleasure. It was definitely an appealing sensation.

After several moments, it pulled away.

"You taste good, Barry," Eobard's voice hummed.

_Fuck_. Eobard had just tongue-fucked him. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, cheeks aflame again.

His enemy moved.

He felt pressure as the man lined up with his entrance and slid into him, stretching him _more_. That was definitely his cock this time. Barry winced and bit his lip harder. He moaned, pushing at the restraints. Fuck. It felt delicious. Eobard was thicker than the vibrator, warmer, more alive and intimate. In comparison, the toy had seemed so...impersonal, cold, even with the warming lube.

Barry wasn't sure why he cared.

Eobard pressed his entire body down onto Barry, trapping his enemy's abused cock between their stomachs. He wrapped his arms around him, encouraging him upward, reaching under his body and rubbing his hands under Barry's shoulder blades for several seconds. Barry didn't try to move away, almost liked the feeling of being embraced. The Reverse dragged his arms away and grabbed Barry's throat lightly, just beneath the collar, pushing him back onto the bed. He began to roll his hips at a smooth, steady pace, and it burned through Barry's veins, each thrust. The movement dragged Eobard's cock against Barry's prostate, which felt  _marvelous,_ and his sweaty skin along Barry's erection, which  _hurt_. The pace was too gentle, though. He preferred Eobard rough and angry because that's just who he was. It was wrong to be fucked nicely by his nemesis.

Barry fought to climb the sexual high, regardless, pulling on the restraints, pushing up to feel more on his arousal. The pressure across his body heightened his senses. He was _so_ damned sensitive now, almost worse than the last time they fucked. He moaned, gasping as his body heated up. Being trapped under Eobard was stifling. The Reverse clenched his throat, making him choke, and shoved a little faster, sending more sensations through Barry's prostate. His hands released their hold and gripped into Barry's flanks, kneading the skin harshly as he moved. Barry felt them both being rocked now, the fiery skin on skin contact maddening.

He clenched his muscles, hearing Eobard groan in his ears. Barry's teeth broke the skin of his lip and blood spilled out. The man on him slowly seized his split flesh into his mouth, sucking on his bleeding lip. Barry groaned in pain. Eobard shifted and captured his other lip, forcing his tongue into his foe's mouth. There was a metallic flavor. It was the first kiss they'd shared that night. He explored Barry's mouth, taking his time. Barry pressed back, their tongues sliding together in a titillating rhythm that followed the thrusts. He kept going too slow, though, and Barry gave a moan that was part frustration, part pleasure. His cock somehow managed to leak a few drops of precum in spite of the tight band at the bottom of his girth. He felt so _engorged_ right now.

Eobard pulled back, gasping. "Good, Barry. You're so very good for me." 

Barry felt lube dripped onto his chest, right in the two spots where it was most sensitive. He shivered. Both of Eobard's hands massaged the lube over each place, pinching. Barry whined softly. Eobard dipped down, shifting inside of Barry. A gasp escaped him when Eobard's mouth covered one splotch of lube. The speedster's tongue traced back and forth and an appreciative moan left his lips. He vibrated his tongue. Barry echoed Eobard in sound, excitement coursing through him, spine tingling and toes curling. Eobard moved over to the next spot, licking and sucking on the tender flesh there and vibrating his tongue and lips both. Barry twisted, panting, intoxicated.

Eobard sucked a fair amount of skin into his mouth, biting. He wrenched away with a wet slurp.

"Ah!" Barry exclaimed. "Gah-fuck!"

The Reverse rubbed his cock inside a few more times before leaning up, the warmth of his body vanishing along Barry's chest and stomach. Barry was almost relieved by the weight leaving his length. Too soon to breath, though. He felt the hand wrap around it and push down his foreskin. _Ouch_. Cool wetness dripped onto his restrained erection. The warm caress of a hand stroked him in a rhythm, spreading what must have been the lube. He bit his tongue, now, lip still sore. Eobard tugged, rubbing his thumb up and down on his cock. Barry imagined the finger was tracing a vein, and he moaned louder, feeling so much pleasure from the thought combined with the feeling, yet also incredible pain. "I...I want to come," he gasped, eyes watering. The tears slid down his cheeks from under the blindfold.

"I told you I'd have more of your tears, Barry," Eobard crooned, obviously pleased.

"It's too...tight..." Barry whimpered. "Too much...all of it... _Please_..."

"All in good time," Eobard responded. "Be patient." He continued pumping him. He vibrated his hand.

"Ah!" Barry curved into the restraints, feeling the way it shifted the Reverse's thick erection inside of him. "Ah, fuck!" He wanted to climax. He could _feel_ it, just under his skin. Rationally, he knew finishing before Eobard would be even more painful than the ring restricting his erection, but he couldn't get himself to relax. He needed release. He rolled his own hips to try and feel more of his nemesis, though he couldn't get any meaningful enjoyment from his futile attempts at movement.

Eobard dropped his cock back onto his stomach, ending the wonderful vibrations and returning his grip to Barry's flanks.

Anger rose in him. Barry snarled, jerking hard. The straps bit down again. "Fuck you," he spat.

"No. _I'm_ fucking _you_ , my beautiful _captive._ " Eobard's hips moved faster, snapping against him with lewd slaps of flesh against flesh. He dived down and bit onto Barry's sore lips, making him whimper. He chewed and chewed, drawing more pain into Barry's body.

That was closer to what Barry expected.

Barry writhed against the restraints in spite of their overwhelming pressure, panting through his nose, harsh noises leaving his throat to be swallowed by his foe. Eobard went faster and faster, gripping him harder and harder until Barry was convinced he was going to have two, large, hand-shaped bruises on his thighs. Moans spilled from both of them, into each other's mouths. The cot was fucking _rocking_. Barry vaguely hoped it wouldn't break under the strain.

Eobard seized up, shuddered, and gushed into Barry, breaking the kiss and yanking back. His voice carried through the air with Barry's groans. He rocked his hips more and more, climaxing again. He slowed down, probably riding out his orgasm all the way to the afterglow. He sighed and repeated the action, again, and again. He wasn't using superspeed, so Barry could feel it all. The ejaculations seeped into his body and overflowed around the Reverse's thick, hard cock under his thrusts. It felt obscene, the wet mess spilling onto the inner and back parts of his thighs and the bed. It was _antagonizing_ , to say the least.

It took so damned long.

Damn, did Thawne love his rainbows, Barry thought foggily, the pain beginning to overwhelm him as he listened to the man's frenzied moaning. He wished...he could...have one...too... His eyes drifted shut behind the blindfold. His body went limp, and he felt the blood drain from his face. The pain and pleasure was too much. He was so weak, everything shaking uncontrollably, the sensations fading.

_I'm going to pass out._

Eobard pulled out of him and climbed off the cot. The agony lessened, but so did the gratification.

_Thank god._

"Barry." Fingers tapped his face.

Barry groaned. He tried to speak but couldn't. He started sinking into blackness.

Ice-cold water splashed across his face. He yelped, full awareness hitting him hard. "You fucker!" He snarled, coughing, the collar constricting his throat and voice. "I could have drowned!"

"Unlikely. You were fading out, there. I didn't have much choice."

Barry shifted, the blindfold was unpleasantly soaked now, and water saturated the bed, seeping down his neck and shoulders. He shivered and shivered, more tears leaking from his eyes. Semen dripped from his body. The bed was going to be a _mess_ after this.

“Beautiful,” Eobard murmured. “Having you like this. You should see it.... If I could get an artist down here to do an oil painting, I would. Of course, I'd have to kill them after, but...to have a painting of you, stretched out, soaked, collared like a pet, nipples hard and wet, semen just running out of you, lips swollen and red, tears on your face, all sweaty and panting and needing released, your cock swelled up under that band, your eyes blinded to everything so you can only guess at what's happening... Ah, you actually could see it, though later." There was a pause, a faint noise. Barry wondered what Thawne was doing. “Twenty-first century phones are terrible. At least there is a camera option...”

Barry felt his stomach flip. Eobard was taking pictures? He swallowed around the tight collar, hating how he had invited Thawne to do this. "Please," he moaned. It was an effort forming words. "Please...just...let...me...come..." His cock begged for the orgasmic release. After a pause, he felt a hand travel up the inside of his thigh, and he whimpered. It slid up his erection again. He choked.

“Simply gorgeous,” Eobard said, thumbing the tip. He moved his fist stimulatingly. “You were great at seduction, you know. In the original timeline, that is. All you had to do was lick your lips, pat your thigh. You knew just how to pull the perfect face, and it filled me with so _much_ desire.”

The hand jerked him faster now, squeezing lightly. Barry gulped in air.

Eobard continued, “It ruined me. I spread my legs for him - every time.” He clenched his fist. Pain shot through Barry’s cock, and he inhaled. He'd never been so tortured down there before. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling more tears well. He felt the invasive prod at his hole. He sucked in a breath. It was small - not Eobard’s cock - probably a fingertip. “But now, look at you, _the great and terrible Flash._ ” Eobard shoved his finger into Barry. Even though Barry was wet, the callousness of the action caused more pain on his sensitive skin. The feeling of Eobard invading his body was strangely more intimate with just a single finger and all that semen and Barry knowing he was just playing around now, being a typical douchebag. He shuddered.

He was ready for this to be over.

“You are whimpering and moaning and helpless to my pleasures,” Eobard growled, fucking him with his finger. The thrusts were shallow, though. The spot Barry desperately wanted stimulated wasn’t being touched. Was Eobard not going to let him come? Was he going to leave Barry like this with this horrible kind of torture? His stomach flipped at the thought. He felt like he was going to explode, and yet that peak just wasn't within reach, would never be in reach unless his foe allowed it to be. “You're mine, now, Flash, mine to toy with, to play with. I can make you beg so fiercely for more. I can make you scream so loudly. I can make you forget your own name from sheer pleasure... I may have been weak long ago when it was just you and I in the original timeline, but now - I have destroyed _the Flash_. I won our war.”

The finger slid over his prostate.

Barry drew in a shuddering breath, entering a new level of pleasure. He'd never felt like this before, he was sure. The more Thawne dragged there, the better it felt, the more intense it grew, the more he fucking  _lost his mind_. He relaxed himself the best he could, submitting to the strokes. He felt his mouth fall open and a low noise escaped his throat as warmth pooled faster than he thought possible in his gut. His legs jerked involuntarily, and he felt the straps sink into his skin painfully. His body tensed again against his will.

“You’re _helpless_ now _,_ Flash.”

"Y- _yes_."

The other hand finally began to move on his cock again.

Barry began moaning repeatedly, unable to contain it. The pleasure from both ends was mind-numbing, and he felt the orgasm building - so fast.

Eobard pulled away from him, leaving him needing that release more than he'd ever needed it in his entire life.

“Pl-please!” Barry wailed, assuming the Reverse wanted begging. “Please let me come!” He would do anything to get there. He wasn't even angry anymore. He had no shame or common sense left. He just wanted to scream.

Eobard's hand traced over his thighs, stroking along his sensitive flesh. He massaged the rings, both of them, pushing down and pulling up teasingly. "Ooohhhh." He was so hard, needing the release he was denied. The hand palmed down, straight onto his balls. "Agh! _Please_ ," Barry breathed, aching. Tears poured from his eyes as he began to sob. " _Please_!"

"Shhhhhh, my Flash," Eobard soothed, stroking his face, "we're almost there, just a little longer, my beautiful Flash. You're doing so great." Barry sucked in a breath as he pushed something at his hole. It felt a little too odd to be Eobard's cock. And it was cold with wetness. It pushed inside, and he whimpered. Some kind of toy- the vibrator from earlier, he realized.

"You're going to scream," Reverse Flash intoned.

The vibrator came to life full force.

Barry hurtled into that peak and tumbled over it straight into oblivion.

He screamed like never before, his throat tearing, body arching up so hard the restraints cut into his skin. He felt blood welling on his arms and legs. It should have hurt like hell but he couldn't even feel it. The massive orgasm shot down his cock and he ejaculated violently, earning a triumphant _"Ahah!"_ from Eobard, and he moaned and moaned and moaned as stars danced on his eyelids and the blinding waves of pleasure blotted out everything else. He was drowning in a pure haze of wonderful rapture. Each wave hit him over and over again like a bass drum resonating through his core. It kept coming, colliding with him, the shockwaves of pleasure rocketing through him even after he stopped spilling his load. They grew fewer and farther apart, weakening.

They faded.

Exhaustion flooded Barry, but he felt so fucking good. He couldn't feel any pain, in spite of the cuts on his arms and legs now.

He slumped back, lying there, panting. His eyelids were heavy now. He found he wanted to sleep.

"You're such a mess right now," Eobard said appreciatively. He slid the blindfold off of him. Barry squinted, flinching at the sudden bright light. He closed his eyes, feeling Eobard undoing the straps on his body. They were tugged way.

Barry tried to move his freed limbs, but then realized he couldn't move _at all_. He was completely and utterly paralyzed and wrecked. He'd never been this satisfied before in his life.

"That was good, Barr," Eobard purred. He pressed a soft cloth against Barry's hole, gently dabbing it. Afterward, he took another and wiped at the blood on his arms and legs. He then rubbed something wet, soft and soothing - maybe body lotion or an ointment? - across his genitals, paying special attention to the base where the toys had been constricting him. Barry wondered when Eobard had removed them. He couldn't remember.

It didn't really matter, though.

What really nagged at his thoughts, was why Eobard was bothering with aftercare. He could have left him in this mess, in this pain, alone, bleeding and battered. Instead, he wasted his time making sure he was at least a little comfortable. He felt Eobard climb onto the cot. His head was lifted and rested on Eobard's bare lap. A warm hand stroked through his hair.

_Why? Why be kind after all of that? Why, when you hate me so much?_

He couldn't form the words, though.

"There, there, Barry," Eobard murmured, "you were so good for me. So good. You've definitely earned that book." Barry felt the soothing brushes on his scalp, down his neck and arm. Then, Eobard shifted until he was lying behind Barry, spooning him. Unexpectedly, Eobard's fingers pushed his ass cheeks apart, and he gently put his soft cock into Barry's unmoving body, burying himself into his prisoner

Barry jerked with surprise. "Are you serious-?" He started in a barely-audible voice, trying to move.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Eobard assured, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm just going to hold you like this." Barry was confused, but couldn't even focus on the feeling of his enemy resting inside of him. Fatigue won over, consciousness fading. "You can sleep now, Barry," Eobard said, pressing his cheek to Barry's wet hair, a hand stroking under his shoulder blades. Barry dimly wondered why he favored that spot so much. "Don't worry. I'll have you cleaned up and be gone before you awaken. I'll even get a new bed for you." 

Barry drifted into sleep as Eobard continued whispering praises against his ear. His last, brief thought was that he was going to wake up fucking sore as hell. Well, that, and he was never, ever letting Eobard use toys again.


End file.
